Clannad After Story Special 3
by ArtWaltz
Summary: Continue from Episode 2 from Clannad After Story. Hopefully you guys will like it..


This is about the story that happen just right after Clannad after Story Special 2. I am just continuing from it...So...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Clannad belongs to Kyoto Animation. This is fan fiction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuuko" Tomoya nudge her gently as Fuuko continues to sleep soundly on the grass. Nagisa walk towards them, smiling at Tomoya.

"Mommy" Ushio called out again, watching Nagisa coming over, Ushio got up from her feet and walks towards her slowly. Nagisa hugs her gently before walking over to see Fuuko still sleeping on the grass.

"Fuu-chan" Nagisa called out softly, bending over looking at her. Ushio squats down beside her, looking at Fuuko as she starts to stirs slowly from her sleep.

"Mmhmm…starfish-san?" Fuuko sat up, rubbing her sleepy eyes as she looked at Nagisa, totally forgotten where she was.

"Fuu-chan, it's time to go back" Nagisa said looking at her.

Fuuko yawns out loudly rubbing her sleepy eyes; Ushio was still looking at her, wondering if she was awake.

"Ah!" Fuuko suddenly said out loudly when she saw Tomoya, running behind Nagisa trying to hide herself from Tomoya, making Ushio stumble back onto the grass. Everyone was surprised by her sudden outburst as Nagisa looked at her with concerned, Tomoya totally look surprised wondering what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Fuu-chan?" Nagisa asked looking at her curiously.

"Fuuko had a weird dream" Fuuko looked at Nagisa saying in an angry tone before looking at Ushio.

"Fuuko and Ushio were playing with starfish by the shore" she looked at Ushio then looked at Tomoya.

"But you suddenly appear and destroy the entire starfish castle that Fuuko and Ushio made, taking away Ushio by force" pointing her finger at Tomoya.

"Ahhh...it was a nightmare!!" Fuuko cried out.

"Fuuko won't allow you to take away Fuuko's sister away!" quickly pulling Ushio towards her, hugging her tightly.

"Who the hell will do that?!" Tomoya looked at her quickly, trying to figure out what was going on.

"In fact…since when she's your sister!?" Tomoya said pointing his finger at Ushio as Fuuko hugs her tighter, hiding behind Nagisa.

"Tomoya, you shouldn't talk to Fuu-chan like that" Nagisa said, looking at the Fuuko as Tomoya kept quiet, totally defeated when Nagisa was siding her.

"Don't worry Fuu-chan; Tomoya is a very kind and gentle person. He won't hurt you." she smiles looking at her.

"Come on, let's go back now" Nagisa said, watching Tomoya packing up all the stuff ready to head back to their parents home since it has been sometime since they last visited them. Nagisa had promised them that she would stay at their home for the night after the hospital check-up.

"Fuuko is a grown up. Fuuko can walk by herself. Come on now, Ushio-chan" she said proudly, taking Ushio's hand as they start walking off.

"Is it alright for her to follow?" Tomoya asked Nagisa as they followed behind them watching them.

"Fuu-chan wanted to stay around with Ushio and Ibuki-sensei just didn't want her to be upset since she has finally found a friend." Nagisa explained to him as he looked at Fuuko a little uneasy and sighs, giving up any form of struggle to change Nagisa mind.

"She said she will come back at night to bring her back" Nagisa said, trying to ease Tomoya mind about having her around.

A gentle breeze blew past them, making the leaves and grass rustles softly as if saying good-bye to them as they leave the place, heading down the road.

"We are back" Okazaki's family said in union as Fuuko followed behind them, entering Furukawa's Bakery store.

"So my… my bread is…"

"…is Furukawa Bread's nightmare?!" Sanae cried, covering up her face as she ran out of the bakery store.

"I love them!!!" Aki took two of Sanae's bread which is totally black in color and stuff it in his mouth, dashing out of the bakery store chasing her.

"Some things never change…" he thought smiling at them watching Akio chasing after Sanae.

Nagisa went and put on an apron getting ready to tend the store while Tomoya went into the kitchen to put the stuffs properly before tending the store with her. Fuuko was still surprised about what had happen earlier as she looked at Nagisa.

"Are they going to be alright?" Fuuko asked Nagisa in concerned as she sat at the side, playing with Ushio.

"Don't worry. It happens all the time" Tomoya said, coming out, wearing an apron too as he starts working, adjusting all the bread.

It wasn't until evening that both of them came home and was happy to see them. After Fuuko introduce herself to them, Nagisa and Sanae went into the kitchen to help making dinner.

"So brat, how's life?" he asked, lighting up his cigarette, taking a puff as he look out of the bakery store dreaming to go play baseball with the kids before looking down at Ushio and Fuuko playing with each other.

"Akii~" Ushio called out, stretching her hands towards him as he carried her happily, starting to play with her.

Tomoya smiles slightly looking at them thinking about the hardships they had gone through. He was starting to like the city and accepting the changes that were happening in the city. It was the first time in his life that he felt that he was blissful.

"Sorry to disturb" Yoshino came in with Kouko following behind him.

"Welcome" Tomoya said looking at them, knowing that they came here to pick up Fuuko. However Fuuko was still being stubborn and wanted to stay on. Sanae suggested letting them to stay over for dinner which both of them reluctantly agreed. Everyone was having fun during dinner time as Tomoya smiled watching them, laughing along with them. It was fun having dinner with Nagisa family as it was always so cheerful and fun.

"The family still like having guest around" he thought to himself looking at them as he suddenly thought that he had knew Fuuko when they was in high school but shakes off the idea away as Ushio came to his side, sitting beside him. Playing with Ushio, he looked at them as they chatted away happily.

"Fuuko will come back again tomorrow" Fuuko said giving Ushio a hug as she waves goodbye and went off along with her family. Ushio was starting to yawn, rubbing her eyes as she waves good bye to them.

"Come on Ushio, it's time for bed" Nagisa said, noticing that Ushio was starting to yawn.

"Brat, come let's have some talk" Akio looked at him as he nod climbing up onto the rooftop as they sat there looking at the stars that shone brightly in the night. He passes the cigarettes to him as Tomoya shakes his head, rejecting his offer.

"Are you able to handle? Ushio school fee's and stuffs" he asked, giving off a puff of smoke.

"Yes, although when things get tougher I would have to rely on you."

"If you ever need help you can find us, we are a family after all."

"I will…" Tomoya said as Akio starts to go off after finishing his cigarette, leaving Tomoya behind.

Tomoya looked up at the starry sky, enjoying the sight as a strange ball of light appears out of nowhere floating above him. He looked at it amazed as it floats slowly in the sky for a while before slowly starting to float in front of him. Tomoya open up his palm letting it rest on his hand. Once it touches his hand it disappears out of sight. He felt something strange and yet happy at the same time as he looked up at the starry sky praying that this feeling of happiness would last.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Second time writing another story...So...please...Review review!!


End file.
